<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior vs. Mastermind by Belneptune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885889">Savior vs. Mastermind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belneptune/pseuds/Belneptune'>Belneptune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serious Mystic Messenger content [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of them - Freeform, Angst, Brainwashing, Cancer, Creation of Mint Eye, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Headcanon, Internal Conflict, Manipulation, Mentioned RFA (Mystic Messenger), Mentions of Cancer, Mika is a bitch, Mint Eye, Mint Eye mastermind, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon, Pre-mint eye, Rika's Apartment (Mystic Messenger), Rika's Behind Story, Spoilers, Triggers, V is just mentioned, rika has triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belneptune/pseuds/Belneptune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika goes to her apartment to check on Mika.<br/>They start talking about 'their' plan and Mika thinks Rika needs a final push so she can become a good Savior.<br/>This will follow both of their point of view!<br/>(After Mika's final scene on Rika Behind Story)<br/>Headcanon: Rika'a adoptive name is triggering for her<br/>RIKA'S DLC SPOILERS - MINT EYE'S MASTERMIND EXPOSED<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rika &amp; Mika (Mystic Messenger), Rika/V | Kim Jihyun (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serious Mystic Messenger content [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Savior vs. Mastermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this on my drafts for too long</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rika entered the apartment, locking the door and putting the food she brought on the counter.</p><p>Then she felt arms hugging her from behind, a slender face supported in her shoulder.</p><p>She could not see her sister's face, but she knew Mika was smiling.</p><p>"Heeey, sister." Her voice pierced through Rika's ear, melodious, calculated. "Took you long enough to come."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mika. It was hard to dismiss V." Rika simply said, trying to look at the other girl. But the side she could she was the eyepatched one, so it still wasn't clear which expression Mika was making. Probably was a pure joy one.</p><p>For some reason, Mika always was smiling. Everytime. She always did the same: hugged Rika from behind, smiling the entire time and speaking softly.</p><p>Always about the plan. She never asked how Rika have been doing, if she was feeling sad or if she have had lunch. She never asked about how were the preparations for her wedding, or which charity service was she up to.</p><p>Mika only ever talked about the plan.</p><p>If she asked about V, it was to know if Rika had been able to hide everything from him just right. If it was about her work, was to know if the security system as actually safe.</p><p>If it was about Saeran and Saeyoung, it was to know if Rika was being good at numbing Saeran's thoughts correctly.</p><p>But that was fine for Rika. She probably was doing that for Rika's sake. She probably was only talking about the plan because it was their top priority and because Mika wanted what was best for Rika. She wanted Rika to shine.</p><p>"Is he suspecting something?" Mika asked, a cold tone camuflated by her smooth voice. Rika didn't notice.</p><p>"Of course not, Mika. I'm doing as you said." Rika answered, a bit uneasy. Why did Mika had to be always so close to her like that? Was because she was near death? Probably, yeah.</p><p>"Good." Mika said, simply, brushing Rika's curly hair. "Continue this way, Rika. Show how strong you are." Mika whispered.</p><p>"Yes, I am strong." Rika stared at nothingness, letting every word Mika said enter her mind. It was so better this way, because it spared Rika from thinking too much. She just had to rely on Mika and everything would be ok.</p><p>"You are. Much more then <em>Serena</em>." Mika said.</p><p>Rika shivered. She hated that name. She hated hearing it, reading it, saying it, anything, because with that name, all the memories came back.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>And Mika knew it. Oh, Mika knew that so well. She stopped a wide smile to come, tried not to laugh.</p><p>She could read every single move of her little sister. Every single thought. And she <em>loved</em> that.</p><p>"I-... I am." Rika finally said.</p><p>"Yes. And you will show everyone that, right?" Mika tightened her grip on Rika's waist slightly. <em>Not to much pressure, just pressure enough. </em></p><p>"I will. I will prove my worth." Rika still didn't look anywhere specific.</p><p>Mika knew that her sister would accept anything she said to her right now. She was completely open to her. Ah, that made Mika so happy! Rika was just so <em>reliable</em>! Mika always could count on Rika listening to her, no matter what! Her sister was just so perfect!</p><p>"It's a shame I won't be able to see." Mika said, faking a sigh. "But maybe I can watch from heaven!" Mika said, sounding more cheerful! <em>Not too much. Let her think you really wanted to see it</em>., Mika told herself.</p><p>"I'm sure you will do it until then, sister." Rika said, with a hopeful look. "Magenta will cure your body and soul, Mika... And if not... Please let me do a memorial for you, sister."</p><p>"You really don't have to do it. Actually, it's better if you don't, the Savior must be flawless. They never can know about your adoption. And they will if they know about me, since we met before then." Mika said, doing her best to sound only worried about Rika.</p><p>"I could just lie about it." Rika suggested. "I could say you were my friend, or my own Savior. That second one isn't a lie, since you really are my Savior after all." Rika smiled at Mika foundly.</p><p><em> Disgusting</em>.</p><p>Mika copied her smile.</p><p>"No, Mina, no." She started saying, cuddling Rika's arm, was that too fake? "I could not possibly steal your spotlight! And as Savior, you're supposted to not need salvation, but give it, right?" Mika asked.</p><p>She was getting tired of hugging Rika, brushing those curly hair strands. She hated how similar in appearence they were. They weren't even biological sisters, how could they be so alike? It was really annoying.</p><p>"Of course you're right, sorry." Rika said. Once again, Mika had to surpress a laughter, turning it to a giggle.</p><p>"No need to apologize! You were just thinking of me!" Mika said. "So, how is progress with that Saeran boy?"</p><p>"Okay. But... Do I realy need to use the elixir? Can't I just talk to him?" Rika asked, unsure.</p><p><em>Argh</em>. Why Rika always hesitated on this? Mika didn't like it. Why all this care for that boy? But Mika couldn't explain the real reason why she thought about the elixir as the best way of using him.</p><p>She couldn't say that it was because, unlike Rika felt towards Mika, Saeran didn't love Rika. Saeran wasn't blind to Rika's actions, wouldn't listen to her no matter what.</p><p>He had other people that could make him change his mind, he still had hope.</p><p>As for Rika, Mika worked her well. Not that it was hard, considering all the shit the girl had gone through. But Mika couldn't complain about it, since it gave her perfect material.</p><p>Why did Mika wanted Rika to build a queendom so bad? She sometimes forgot and just got on with it for fun, but it had a reason.</p><p>She wanted to prove a point. Mika wanted to prove that the most scarred, wrecked person could still turn into someone strong, could still be great and important, and loved by thousands.</p><p>And she would gladly provide Rika this. She didn't want it herself. No, the Savior needed to believe she was doing the right thing. She needed to have this faith, or it would be never truly work.</p><p>Mika wasn't innocent enough. Gladly, her little sister was perfect.</p><p>Except when she is being naive about others that not Mika. <em>That fucking tragic heroine complex</em>. Would it be bad if Mika tightenned the grip more? Would it make Rika loose her breath? What if she just scratched Rika's arms a little? No, if V saw the marks, their plan was doomed.</p><p>Mika quieted her thoughts and got back to work.</p><p>"Yes, Rika." Mika said, quietly. " No one would believe you without it because people never listen to people like us for free. That's why they need a little push." Mika rubbed her head in Rika's shoulder. "You are perfect saving people, but for that you must make them open your hearts to your salvation."</p><p>"That makes sense..." Rika pointed out. She looked to the watch on the wall. "Oh, I have to go soon. V will pick me up for therapy."</p><p>"I know you like him, sis, but..." <em>I rehearsed this. She will buy it</em>. "But... I fear that..."</p><p>"What?" Rika shifted slightly, clearly feeling umconfortable now. I got just one shot at this.</p><p>"I really didn't want to say that... but... I think he has wrong feelings about you." Mika said, trying to keep her smile only internal. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" Rika asked, breathing shallowly. <em>Yes, just like that.</em></p><p>"I think he is trying to get rid of your darkness. I think he knows about it and is tryingt to wipe it away on his own." Mika said, trying to sound only worried and hesitating. "He can't truly love you that way, right? I guess..<em>. I guess V is a liar</em>."</p><p>And just as predicted, Rika hesitated, but started protesting.</p><p>"But... he asked me to marry him... That can't be a lie..." <em>Hahaha</em>! Mika just felt <em>elphoric</em>, she was even more unsure then she thought she would! Mika never felt so happy about miss calculating.</p><p>"He is probably doing that to manipulate you. Men are always trying to control women." Mika said. She could push harder if needed. She always had the Serena card.</p><p>Oh, such a <em>wonderfully</em> despairing past Rika had!</p><p>Made everything just <em>so right</em>.</p><p>"He's just so different from you, Mina! So, very different..."</p><p>"That's......" Rika went very quiet.</p><p>Mika knew the idea sank.</p><p> </p><p><em>Great</em>. She could die knowing it would grow on it's own. Maybe she should bring it up again eventually.</p><p>"Rika, I'm sorry for saying that.... But you know I will always love you right?" Mika's voice lowered. "I will always be there with you. I'll never leave you. I will never give up on my beloved sister."</p><p>"I know, Mika. I love you too." Rika thought for a while. "That's why I feel sad for the twins. Shouldn't we save them together? They could be like you and me."</p><p>Mika tried to contain the wave of rage getting stronger then usual. <em>Why as Rika so dumb?</em> Why couldn't she be useful for once?</p><p>"No, Mina... They have to stay separated and be saved in different times. We already spoke about it. It was the same with us, remember? We had to split up and grow our own lives until fate brought us together again, right? But this you will be carrying their strings of fate without them knowing." Mika said, her smile growing more stiff.</p><p>"Still I feel bad for them..." Rika confessed.</p><p>Mika snapped. <em>Not too much, just the necessary</em>. Mika was always in control.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>." Her voice was cold, no more smiles in the room. "Don't be weak. Your weakness is dead. <em>Serena is dead</em>. You're now Rika. And Rika is the strong you. Let Serena die forever. Don't be a tragic heroine." Mika said, feeling Rika tremble every time her past name was mentioned.</p><p>But she got the idea. Of course she did. If there was something Mika was good at, was using her brain. And using Rika's brain, as well.</p><p>"Yes, sister." She said.</p><p>Mika let go of her. <em>Thank god, I just hate Mina's perfume. </em></p><p>"You should go. Don't keep V waiting." Her voice came back to the smooth gentleness.</p><p>"Yes. I will come back tomorrow." Rika said.</p><p>"Thank you for the food." Mika smiled. "Stay well, my Mina."</p><p>"I will." Her puppet said, smiling, before leaving the apartment. That's what Mika made of her. An empty shell for the older girl's ideas to grow.</p><p>Rika was a creation. Rika didn't have opinions Mika didn't know about (except from that damn photographer. He could ruin everything if given the chance).</p><p>Rika was nothing without her older sister there. And even V wasn't so found of Rika as Mika was. Mika could see in his eyes he was blinded by an idea of Rika, the wrong one.</p><p>He couldn't surpass the shell, or maybe, he just didn't want to. Maybe he liked to stay oblivious to the deepness on Rika's darkness. He wanted to turn it into an aesthetic. That was going to backfire, Mika could feel.</p><p><em>That made everything so much more fun!</em> Maybe Mika should stop feeling hatred towards V. Maybe she should give him credit: one mistake, and he would send Rika even to a darker place.</p><p>For the first time, Mika felt like living. She wanted to see how destroyed Rika would feel when the truth about V's feelings came out.</p><p>She wanted to see Rika so desparate to the point of even killing him because he was saying that never truly loved her. After all, that bright love of them, could never fit a demon like Rika.</p><p>All alone at the apartment, Mika laughed to herself. If Mika was everything inside Rika right now, then V was actually dating her.</p><p>She delighted herself with the idea of his disgusted face if he found out about her. But that would make Rika grow some light on herself, since that would mean she would stop lying.</p><p>And Mika's death wish was to Rika never, ever let light pierce into her. She, they should stay a shadow, loved by their believers, and hated by them and everyone else at the same time.</p><p>That hate would make Rika stronger. Mika closed her eyes, ignoring the food Rika brought and lying on the bed.</p><p>No need to stay anymore. She already had a new home waiting for her: Rika's mind would be waiting for her ghost.</p><p>God, Mika liked the role of Savior, but <em>she loved even more her role as the Mastermind</em>!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rika never came out with the truth about Mika's plan or existance, and never would. Mina inside her just felt the urge to protect Mika, even after all that time. But sometimes she wondered... if she could have had a happy life if Mika never had stayed in her life for so long...</p><p>Would V truly love Rika? Would they marry and have children and live happily? Why those thoughts hurt so much? Why did Rika wanted all of that so bad? Would she ever get free of Mika?</p><p>Her ghost just made Rika feel so suffocated.... If she died, would she meet Mika? Did she want that? Would that place be dark? They deserved it.</p><p>Although... if Rika could choose... She didn't want dark. She <em>hated</em> the dark. She <em>hated</em> hugs from behind. She <em>hated</em> eyepatches. She <em>hated</em> pink turtlenecks. She <em>hated</em> hospitals, <em>hated</em> blond hair and green eyes.</p><p><em> And hated, hated being called Serena</em>. She also hated Mika. Who was Rika after all she had been trough?</p><p>Which parts were her and which parts were a dead cancerous girl? And which parts were her abusive parents? And which parts were that Pastor that raped her for more then ten years straight?</p><p>And which parts were the sweet memories with V, shattered by the words he said to her?</p><p>...Rika hated her appearence. Rika hated herself. And she hated the world to make her that way.</p><p>She was going to burn it all down</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>But why did it felt like she was letting Mika win even then? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this, don't forget to check my long fic!<br/>Thanks for reading xoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>